Y si el mundo cambia
by sinwax11
Summary: Voldemort a matado a harry potter ahora la historia a cambiado. Nuevos personajes tomaran decisiones que cambiaran el rumbo de la historia
1. Prologo

**Profecía rota**

POV Voldemort

Habían llegado las noticias de Snape una profecía que decía que un niño nacido a finales de julio, hijo de dos personas que lo habían desafiado, lo derrotaría era completamente insensato como alguien podría tener el poder de derrotarlo a él Lord Voldemort el mago más grande de la historia. Ahora el sabia de quien se trataba y se encargaría de toda la familia para eliminar cada una de las dudas el mataría a Lily, James Potter y a la gran amenaza Harry Potter.

Dos semanas después

Al fin este sería el día el acabaría con los Potter. Después de todo sus defensas habían sido inútiles confiaron su propia vida a uno de sus amigos que los termino traicionando. Ahí estaba en la puerta de la casa la cual forzó cuando entro se dio cuenta de los tontos que habían sido las varitas estaban en una mesa. En ese momento vio a James Potter en las escaleras

"Es el, vete y llévate a Harry" grito y se para en seco con los puños apretados

El muy idiota pensaba protegerlos aun sin su varita no pudo darle más asco y al fin pronuncio la maldición

"Avada Kedavra" dijo fríamente y vio como el cuerpo James Potter caía sin vida. Paso por encima de el y fue a la habitación vio allí a Lily Potter protegiendo al niño el se acerco y le dijo

"Apártate" lo dijo como orden

"No a Harry no por favor mátame a mi" suplicaba

El cumplió su deseo y la mato. Pronto se acerco al niño que estaba llorando y lanzo la maldición asesina…..

Al momento el niño cayo sin vida en su cuna. Lo había logrado salió de allí victorioso y se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy

**Bueno chicos aquí dejo el primer capitulo de este fic espero que les guste **

**SinWax11 se despide**


	2. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo inicio.**

Narrador:

Después de enterarse de la muerte de los Potter, Dumbledore fue a buscar a Sirius, después de hacerle tomar Veritaserum se entera de que el verdadero guardián de los Potter era Peter Petigrew, ya que Sirius creía que si él era el guardián iba a ser muy obvio y Voldemort lo buscaría más rápido que si elegían a Petigrew y termino convenciendo así a los Potter. Luego de hablar con Sirius Dumbledore fue donde Petigrew lo capturo y lo llevo a Azkaban donde murió 3 años después.

La comunidad Mágica se encontró en su peor momento con un ataque de los mortifagos casi cada mes, mientras los aurores los buscaban y cada vez que los encontraban se desataba una gran batalla que llevaba a la muerte de aurores o mortifagos, al final muchos mortifagos terminaron muertos o capturados por lo cual Voldemort decidió enfrentarse a Dumbledore la cual fue la batalla más grande de la historia y en el momento culminante de esta batalla que parecía para Voldemort Dumbledore lo desarmo y lo llevo a Azkaban.

En el juicio presidido por Barty Crouch se le dio la condena de muerte. En el momento en el que el verdugo pronuncio el maleficio asesino se oyó el grito desgarrador de Voldemort y seguido vino una mini tormenta de tierra y cuando esta paso todos los presentes vieron que en el lugar de Voldemort había una especie de espectro que huyó dejando a todos asombrados

**12 Años después:**

**Pov Dumbledore**

Me encontraba preparando los últimos detalles para el próximo inicio cuando Minerva entro en mi despacho entregándome los nombres y direcciones de cada alumno hijo de muggles, para que enviáramos a alguien que hablara con sus padres, habían tres nombres en la lista :

Hermione Granger

Dean Thomas

William Sanchez

Los primeros dos nombres tenían residencias normales pero el ultimo venia de un orfanato y no de cualquier orfanato sino del orfanato "Sonrisas y Risas" el cual era el mismo orfanato del cual yo mismo había ido a traer a aquel niño que pronto se convertiría en el mago tenebroso más grande de la historia

Asigne a quienes irían a informar a los dos primeros niños y le devolví la lista a Minerva la cual miro la lista y pregunto

"Albus creo que olvidaste al último chico"

"No Minerva yo iré a hablar con ese chico" respondí tranquilamente

"¿He oído Albus? ¿Dijiste que tu iras donde ese chico? Minerva me pregunto con algo de sorpresa en su voz y no puedo culparla hace tiempo que no viajo

"Si Minerva acabo de enviar la carta a su residencia anunciando que iré allí mañana" respondí tan tranquilo como en mi primera respuesta

Minerva me examino como si me hubiera vuelto loco y luego se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

"Muy bien Albus después de todo creo que ya te hacía falta viajar" después de dirigirme una amplia sonrisa salió del despacho sin decir nada mas

**Pov Will **

Inicie un nuevo día con mucha alegría la cual llenaba todo mi cuerpo y no sé de donde salía solo lo sabia como si fuera un presentimiento o algo mas, bueno Salí de mi cama me vestí y fui a desayunar en la "ala de comidas" la cual no era más que un cuarto pequeño lleno de mesas y sillas con una ventana de donde tenias que sacar tu desayuno comida o cena, lo peor era que todos comían muy amontonados y apenas había espacio era por eso que yo siempre salía muy temprano y aquel no fue la excepción; llegue a la ala de comidas y saque mi desayuno el cual era un simple jugo de naranjas luego me dirigí al otro extremo de la "ala" y me senté en la mesa más alejada, cuando termine mi desayuno me levante y bote la cajita del jugo y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto donde me aliste para ir al colegio cuando estuve listo emprendí mi camino a la puerta del orfanato para recoger la lista e materiales y el dinero para mi colegio la señora Clorke se me acerco y me dijo

"¿Qué haces aquí Will?" pregunto con una voz muy fría

"Vengo por la lista de materiales y el dinero para comprarlos" dije tranquilamente

"Así me había olvidado, hemos recibido una carta de un tal profesor Dumbledore y nos dijo que ganaste una beca para su colegio y que vendría a verte esta tarde para explicarte todo"

Me quede estupefacto ¿cómo había ganado una beca para un colegio que no conocía?

"Está bien" fue lo único que conseguí decir y me fui a mi cuarto.

Pase casi una hora dando vueltas en mi cuarto hasta que oí el golpe en mi puerta y la voz de la señora Clorke anunciándome que el profesor había llegado

**Pov Dumbledore**

Después de aparecerme a una cuadra del orfanato me dirigí hacia allí y toque el timbre a lo cual una chica joven me miro y pregunto:

"¿Necesita algo señor?" mirándome extrañamente

"Si vengo a ver a la señora Clorke, soy el profesor Dumbledore y tengo una cita reservada para esta hora" respondí con voz fuerte y firme

La chica me abrió la puerta "sígame" me llevo a una oficina "tome asiento por favor yo iré a buscar a la señora Clorke" después de decirme eso la vi salir, espere unos tres minutos cuando una señora alta y flaca entro por la puerta y tomo asiento frente a mí.

"Buenos días" dijo con voz más o menos irritada

"Buenos días soy el profesor Dumbledore y vengo aquí por William tal y como le explique en mi carta el ha ganado una beca para mi escuela" le dije con voz firme

Ella me miro un rato y finalmente dijo "Podría decirme como el consiguió la beca, si el mismo me dijo que el no participo por ninguna beca" dijo mirándome profundamente

"Bueno el fue inscrito casi desde nació por sus padres" dije pero al momento me vi atacado por la voz un de la señora Clorke

"¿Cómo es eso de que sus padres lo inscribieron? Ellos lo abandonaron aquí cuando él era apenas un bebe" me dijo con su voz ligeramente furiosa

"Aquí tengo los papeles" dije y alce un papel que tenía en el bolsillo se lo pase a la señora Clorke y murmure un pequeño pero eficiente hechizo que la desorbito y al final dijo

"Bueno todo parece estar en orden ¿Quiere ver al muchacho?" dijo con voz calmada

"Claro" respondí

"Bueno sígame" se levanto y me guio hacia otra sala en la que al fin dijo iré a llamar al muchacho espéreme aquí" y me quede allí esperando

**He aquí el primer capi de este fic si ya sé y el anterior bueno ese era más o menos el prologo. Déjenme sus reviews y comentarios que eso me ayuda a seguir adelante con esta historia ¡ah¡ y entre estos días subiré un fic de los señor de los anillos que por lo que creo será una historia larga tal y como esta y si hay suerte y me inspiro también subiré algo de Percy Jackson **

**Sinwax11 se despide**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts**

**POV Dumbledore **

Después de esperar unos minutos más, vi como el chico entraba y se sentaba delante de mí, empecé a examinarlo tal y como él lo hacía conmigo, el chico tenía un tamaño más o manos normal para su edad, el cabello era de un castaño oscuro al igual que los ojos, estaba bien alimentado para venir de un orfanato, pero tampoco parecía un niño mimado, al final rompí la tensión y lo salude:

"Buenos días William, soy el profesor Dumbledore" dije simplemente y después de no recibir respuesta dije "vengo aquí a ofrecerte un puesto en mi escuela" el niño siguió examinándome un tiempo y al fin dijo algo:

"Señor yo no sé porque me ofrece un puesto en su colegio, seguro se equivoco de chico porque yo nunca participé para ninguna beca y la señora Clorke nunca me inscribiría en un colegio" dijo el niño rápido y firme sin un tic en el ojo, ni nada de vergüenza.

Lo miré fijamente y dije "Nosotros siempre sabemos de los que son como nosotros" vi como el chico me miraba como si estuviera loco y supe que era el momento de decirle la verdad

**POV Will**

Bueno después de mirar al profesor un buen tiempo que demonios había dicho, como era eso de que siempre sabían de los que eran como ello, y en primer lugar quienes eran, al final decidí que esto era solo una broma de mal gusto pero por la mirada del "profesor" estaba deduciendo que lo que había dicho no era mentira y no pude evitar asustarme y pregunte lo más obvio que se me vino a la mente

¿Cómo que ustedes? Pregunté con recelo, el profesor me miro un segundo y luego dijo:

"William cuando dije nosotros me refería a los magos, porque tu William eres un mago" me quede paralizado qué diablos acababa de decir seguramente solo me tomaban el pelo pero lo único que pude decir fue:

"Usted está loco, como puedo yo ser un mago yo no tengo nada especial y además los magos no existen" dije fuertemente y cuando ya me estaba levantando el profesor me miro y dijo:

"William yo se que tu eres un mago, porque tu puedes hacer cosas que otros niños no, pues hacer que algunas cosas se muevan solas o que se rompan o hasta hacerlas volar ¿o eso no es verdad?' no pude evitar sentir que el hombre en frente mío decía la verdad, además de haber mencionado cada una de las cosas que alguna vez me habían preocupado pero aun así dije:

"Suponiendo que le creo y soy un… mago ¿Cómo sé que usted también lo es? ¿Puede probármelo?"pregunté más tranquilo el me miró y dijo

"está bien te lo probare" dijo al momento vi como su mano iba a su bolsillo y vi como sacaba una vara de madera, al tenerla en mano vi como hizo un movimiento rápido y al segundo vi como empezaban a salir fuegos artificiales, vi como los fuegos artificiales seguían saliendo y cuando dejaron de salir más lo único que pude decir fue:

"¿Donde consigo una de esas?" el profesor me miro y dijo:

"Conseguirás una en olivanders y al tener una estas aceptando un puesto en mi escuela…"

"Si claro" lo interrumpí

"Muy bien, mi escuela se llama Hogwarts y aquí están tu lista de materiales" me extendió un rollo de papel "yo podría mandar a alguien q te acompañe a comprar tus materiales ¿si así lo deseas?" pregunto

"Prefiero ir solo, solo dígame donde es prometo no perderme" el profesor me indico como llegar a una taberna que solo los magos pueden ver y que pregunte por tom el cantinero y que él me indicaría como ir al lugar donde tengo que comprar los materiales, luego de que me dijo cada lugar al cual tenía que ir le pregunte algo que se me vino a la cabeza

"¿Profesor yo puedo pagar esos materiales con dinero normal" el profesor Dumbledore me miró y dijo:

"Tú puedes cambiar el dinero muggle..

"¿muggle? le interrumpí al escuchar ese término

"si así es como llamamos a los no magos, bueno como te decía puedes cambiar ese dinero por el nuestro en Gringotts, un euro vale un sickle que es una moneda de plata, para tener un sickle necesitas veintinueve knuts que son monedas de bronce más pequeñas que los sickle, y para tener un galeón de oro necesitas 17 sickles" me explico

Después de ultimarme unos detalles se despidió y dijo

"Bueno Will espero verte en Hogwarts" y se fue.

Al día siguiente me levante muy emocionado hoy iría por mis materiales y por fin tendría contacto con el mundo mágico, después de desayunar me dirigí a la oficina de la señora Clorke para pedir el dinero y permiso para poder traer una mascota, ya que el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que en Hogwarts se permitían mascotas, después de rogar y rogar me dijo que si y me entrego los 210 euros, 10 que se me irían en el boleto de tren pero aun así tenía 200 euros que no era poco. Después de ir en tren casi media hora al fin llegue al Caldero Chorreante donde Tom el cantinero me llevo detrás de su bar a una pared de ladrillos donde toco unos cuantos ladrillos y al momento la pared desapareció y ahí empezó un día que nunca olvidaría. Primero me dirigí a gringotts donde un gnomo por lo que descubrí intercambio mis 200 euros por 11 galeones y 13 sickles. Después fui a comprar los materiales para pociones, los libros, el material de pociones y la túnica. Pronto descubrí que ya casi era mediodía y decidí volver donde Tom a almorzar, después de almorzar algo de lo que no entendí el nombre pero que estaba delicioso me dirigí a olivanders donde el señor olivanders el señor mas extraño que vi en mi vida y eso que apenas estuve unos diez minutos probando cada varita que tenía cerca hasta que una de ellas empezó a echar chispas, me dijo que aquella era mi varita ya que la varita elige al mago, dijo que estaba hecha de madera de roble y tenía núcleo de diente de dragón entendí muy poco de lo que decía y estuve muy feliz en el momento en el que salí de allí y me dirigí hacia mi última parada a comprar mi nueva y única mascota, termine eligiendo un hermoso gato blanco con manchas plomas y unos hermosos ojos verdes decidí llamarlo Figo.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en el mundo muggle vi como todo el mundo me miraba pero poco me importo después de todo los mejores días de mi vida estaban a punto de empezar

**Bueno he aqui el segundo capi de esta historia, la historia del señor de los anillos tardara un poco mas de lo que esperaba pero estara:) .Por favor dejenme reviews asi yo se lo que opinan y poder hacer la historia mas como ustedes quieran**

**Sinwax11 se despide**


End file.
